8t88
Übersetztes Zitat aus The Essential Guide to Droids: „When someone desires informations, they come to me“ 8t88 war ein Droide, der von der Gesellschaft der Tiss'sharl als Buchhalterdroide entwickelt wurde. Im Laufe der Zeit erwarb er sich weitere Modifikationen, die es ihm ermöglichten Sprachen und Codes zu entschlüsseln. Mit dieser Ausstattung und seinem arroganten Wesen schaffte er es an die Spitze der Informationshändler auf Nar Shaddaa. Geschichte Frühes Leben 8t88 war der leitende Droide der Woostri HoloScan Datenbank. Während eines Besuches des Leiters der Universität von Coruscant wurde 8t88s ursprünglicher Kopf gestohlen. Der Verlust wurde durch den Kopf eines JMM Spionagedroiden ersetzt. Diese Verunstaltung hatte ihn schwer getroffen und er wertete den Vorfall als ein Zeichen von Vorurteilen gegenüber Droiden. Er war besessen davon, den Täter zu finden, um sich an ihm für das geschehene Unrecht zu rächen. Doch durch den Verlust des Kopfes hatte 8t88 nur Zugriff auf die Erinnerungen, die auf seine Hilfsfestplatten gespeichert waren, wodurch seine Erinnerung an den Vorfall nur lückenhaft war. Um sein Ziel erreichen zu können, hatte er berechnet, dass er ins Informationsgeschäft einsteigen sollte, denn dort konnte er durch seine Fähigkeiten Hinweise auf den Täter finden können und reich werden, was ihm eine extravagante Rache ermöglichen würde. Im Dienst von Jerec Kyle Katarn heuerte 8t88 an, um den Mörder seines Vaters zu ermitteln. Dabei fand 8t88 heraus, dass es sich um den dunklen Jedi Jerec handelte, der ihn wiederum anheuerte, um eine Diskette aus dem Haus von Morgan Katarn zu entwenden und zu übersetzten. Da es 8t88 nicht möglich war den Code zu knacken, bat er Kyle zu einem Treffen ins Rimmer's Rest auf Nar Shaddaa. Eine Stunde vor dem Treffen versuchte er den Kopfgeldjäger Boba Fett anzuheuern. Doch dieser lehnte ab, da er wusste, dass Kyle Katarn extrem gefährlich war. Somit musste 8t88 auf zahlreiche Gran zurückgreifen. thumb|left|8t88 auf der Flucht vor Kyle Katarn mit dessen Disk. Bei dem Treffen erzählte 8t88 Kyle, dass sein Vater von dem Dunklen Jedi Jerec ermordet wurde. Währenddessen wurde er von den angeheuerten Söldnern 8t88s umstellt. Nun bot ihm 8t88 an, für die Entschlüsselung der Disk, die er aus dem Haus seines Vaters hatte, ihn am Leben zu lassen, aber Kyle verweigerte die Zusammenarbeit. 8t88 ordnete somit Kyles Ermordung an und ging, doch der Agent konnte sich der Söldner entledigen und verfolgte 8t88 mithilfe eines Senders bis zu dessen Landeplatz. 8t88 verhöhnte Kyle, da er im Besitz der Disk war und mithilfe der Lambda-Fähre fliehen könnte. Katarn schoss 8t88 den Arm mit der entwendeten Disk ab, der aber in die Tiefen Nar Shaddaas fiel und von ihm geborgen werden konnte. In der Zwischenzeit gelang 8t88 die Flucht und er konnte sich mit Teilen einer alten 88-Einheit widerherstellen. 8t88s Ende thumb|right|8t88 mit seinem Haustier [[Grendel]] 8t88 entschlüsselte für Jerec die Deckenmosaike, die die Imperialen aus Morgan Katarns Haus nach Barons Hed zu 8t88 gebracht hatten und erstellte daraus eine dreidimensionale Karte, die den Weg zum Tal der Jedi wies. Danach übermittelte er die Karte an Jerec auf die Vengeance, woraufhin Jerec dem Droiden mitteilte, dass ihn seine Bezahlung auf der Sulon Star erwartete. Jerec machte sich daraufhin auf den Weg nach Ruusan, um das Tal in Besitz zu nehmen. Kyle Katarn drang in Barons Hed ein und versuchte 8t88 gefangen zu nehmen, um so von ihm die Karte zu bekommen. Doch Yun, ein dunkler Jedi griff Kyle an, bevor 8t88 darauf reagieren konnte. Während des Kampfes, den Kyle gewann, floh 8t88 auf die Sulon Star. Dort wurde er von Pic und Gorc in Empfang genommen, die von Jerec angewiesen wurden, den Droiden zu zerstören. Sie nutzen ihn als Köder für Kyle Katarn, indem sie ihn in einem dunklen Korridor aufstellten und auf Katarn warteten. Als Kyle das Schiff betrat und 8t88 fand, fiel dessen Kopf von den Schultern und wurde von seinem Haustier Grendel gefressen. Gorc griff nun Kyle an, der ihn jedoch mit einem Schuss ins Gesicht tötete. Daraufhin wurde er von Pic, der das Gefühl hatte bereits zur Hälfte gestorben zu sein, mit einem Sith-Dolch angegriffen. Kyle warf ihn gegen eine Wand, wodurch der kowakianische Echsenaffe bewusstlos wurde. Durch das Blut angelockt griff Grendel den Agenten an, der das Tier jedoch töten und 8t88s Kopf aus dessen Magen barg. Bevor Pic ihn erneut angreifen konnte, nutzte Kyle in Ermangelung einer anderen Waffe 8t88s etwa zehn Kilogramm schweren Kopf und zertrümmerte Pic's Schädel damit. Danach floh er von der Sulon Star und kehrte in die Werkstatt seines Vaters zurück. Mit der Hilfe von WeeGee konnte Kyle aus 8t88s Kopf die Karte zum Tal der Jedi herunterladen. Als Kyle den Kopf nicht mehr brauchte, landete er als Trophäe in dessen Schiff. Fünf Jahre nach diesen Ereignissen fand Mara Jade 8t88s Kopf auf Rathalay, in der Schatzkammer des Schmugglers Kaerobani, als sie ein von Kaerobani gestohlenes Jedi-Holocron suchte. Im Laufe der Zeit traffen immer wieder Meldungen aus den verschiedensten Regionen der Galaxis ein, die von einer aggressieven 88-Einheit berichteten, die mit verschiedenen Köpfe ausgestattet war. Auf Neshtab wurde solch ein Droide mit dem Kopf einer Dunklen Truppe der Phase 1 gesehen, auf Keyorin mit einem Kopf eines Droidens aus der BL-Serie und auf dem Omze's Incredible Travelling Starport wurde ein 88er mit dem Kopf eines Droidens der ASP-Serie gesehen. Aufgrund der Sichtung einer 88-Einheit auf Mawan mit dem Kopf eines EV Überwachungsdroidens, die sich mit dem tötlichen Unfall Polpots deckte, wurde 8t88 Kopf und Torso jeweils als einzellner Punkt auf General Airen Cracken's Most Wanted List gesetzt. Persönlichkeit Übersetztes Zitat aus Rebel Agent: „But I'm not without a heart. Ooops! My mistake…I am without a heart!“ 8t88 war ein Droide, der die Auffassung vertrat, dass er über den kleinlichen menschlichen Konzepten von Moral und Justiz steht. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass jedermann ihn beauftragen konnte, egal ob man für die Rebellen, das Imperium oder für die Hutts arbeitete. Er hatte auch keine Skrupel einen früheren Klienten zu verkaufen, was ihm letztendlich zum Verhängnis wurde, da er in der Auseinnadersetzung zwischen Kyle Katarn und Jerec letztlich als Köder verwendet wurde und somit seinen Kopf verlor. Beim Umgang mit 8t88 gab es eine Regel, die man beachten sollte: Man durfte nie danach fragen, woher 8t88 die Informationen bekommt. Das einzige woran 8t88 hing, war sein Haustier Grendel, ansonsten brachte er allen Lebewesen, ob organisch oder mechanisch, Gleichgültigkeit oder Hass entgegen. Ihm war es egal, was die alte 88-Einheit fühlen mochte, nachdem er ihr den Arm abgenommen hatte. Technik thumb|right|8t88s Innenleben Übersetztes Zitat aus Rebel Agent: „Get a lube job“ 8t88 hoch entwickelte kognitive Matrix erlaubte es ihm, relativ leicht Sicherheitscodes zu knacken und archaische Sprachen zu entschlüsseln. Des Weiteren war 8t88 mit einer Reihe von Komlinks verschiedenster Bauart ausgestattet. Mit einem dieser Komlinks gab er dem Leutnant der Lambda-Fähre Anweisungen, er sollte nicht landen, sondern nur über der Landeplattform schweben und die Rampe ausfahren, damit 8t88 an Bord kommen könnte. Außerdem verfügte er über ein Gepäckfach, das sich hinter einer seiner Brustplatten befand. In ihm transportierte er Kyles Disk. Er nahm sie aus dem Fach aus dem Verlangen den Menschen zu verspotten, doch Kyle schoss ihm daraufhin den Arm, der immer noch die Disk hielt, ab. 8t88 war gezwungen sich mit Teilen einer alten 88-Einheit zu reparieren. Quellen *''Agent der Rebellen'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *Kyle Kartan's Tale auf Wizards.com Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden (Individuen) Kategorie:Buchhalterdroiden en:8t88 pl:8t88